Textura
by HoneyFicwriter
Summary: Não tinha percebido o quanto ele era especial para si. Era tarde demais. Porém um desejo o consumia. Tinha de fazer esta única vez para despedir-se dele. Senti apenas sua textura e nada mais. [DRAMA] [SASUNARU] [YAOI] [SLASH]


**Sinopse:**

Não tinha percebido o quanto ele era especial para si.

Agora era tarde demais.

Porém um desejo o consumia... Tinha de fazê-lo em uma única e ultima vez para despedir-se dele. Sentir mais uma vez sua textura e nada mais.

 **Fandon:** Naruto (Sasuke – Naruto)

 **Gênero:** Drama, Deathfic, Darkfic, Lírica, Shounen, Slash, Shounen-ai, Lemon, Yaoi

 **Avisos:** Homossexualidade, Necrofilia, Sexo.

 **Classificação:** Para maiores de (18) anos.

 **N/A: Esta fanfiction do Naruto foi umas das melhores que pude escrever até então, "por que não publicar no também?"**

 **Mas antes de lerem, quero que levem em conta que escrevi esta estória na época de finalização do mangá. Contendo assim, no enredo uma de várias das minhas teorias, em algum ponto, de como poderia terminar a série.**

 **Talvez de um jeito desagradável. Dramático. E com BoysLove.**

 **(Não necessariamente pelo BoysLove, mas se encaixa)**

 **Boa leitura.**

 **Textura**

Ainda não acreditava no que via. Pela primeira vez se arrependia de algo que fizera. Algo que antes tinha plena certeza que era o melhor para si e até mesmo da futura nação que supostamente governaria.

Pois se ele ainda estivesse aqui. Vivo. Ele mesmo admitia que seria impossível realizar seus planos.

Mas ao contrario do que antes pensará, ele não se sentia aliviado com o feito ou até mesmo vitorioso. Infelizmente não era isso que sentia.

Ao contrário, a amargura apoderava-se de seu ser de tal modo que chegava a doer.

Porém, não iria ressuscita-lo.

Conhecia a si mesmo, e sabia que tanto seu orgulho quanto sua arrogância não o permitiria fazer nada de diferente se o mesmo voltasse.

Nunca pensará que choraria pela perda de alguém novamente. Não.

Mas infelizmente era isso que acontecia naquele momento.

Depois de dias – sim, dias – em confronto com seu antigo amigo/rival ele conseguiu enfim derrota-lo. Mas o que também o machucava era por perceber que ele realmente não tinha realmente o feito. Porém o oposto. Pois a situação que se encontrava estava longe de ser distinguida de ser vitoriosa.

Até mesmo morto, destroçado, aniquilado. Naruto conseguia o vencer! Mesmo inconscientemente!

Estava mal. Quando percebeu que Naruto já não respirava ficou estático. Sentiu algo estranho dentro de si.

Tristeza.

Como se algo estivesse sido arrancado de seu corpo.

Estavam realmente ligados. E agora, percebeu que tinha tirado uma parte de si naquele exato momento.

Mas não era somente o sentimento se desconexão que o deixava tão...

Acabado.

Era algo que ele nem mesmo sabia o que era...

Viu aquele corpo moribundo caído à sua frente. Encarando seu rosto já pálido.

Suas expressões agora vazias...

E por incrível que pareça se lembrou de Itachi.

Pois a dor dessa perda era semelhante a que sentiu pela do irmão.

E tal como Itachi Sasuke - se não estivesse enganado - via um leve sorriso no rosto de Naruto.

Naruto só permitiria ser derrotado somente por ele. Pela pessoa que ele tanto buscou. Pela pessoa que ele tanto amou nos seus dias na terra.

Vendo aquele corpo ali, Sasuke sentiu uma enorme necessidade de toca-lo, para sentir em uma última vez a textura da única pessoa que pode considerar como amigo.

Para talvez se despedir...

Ajoelhou-se ao lado do corpo. O observando com mais atenção.

Gravando a imagem de toda a parte de seu rosto. E mesmo tentando não conseguiu resistir e começou a tocar de leve em seu rosto.

E mesmo com todo o esforço para evitar, voltou a chorar.

Por que não pode perceber aquilo antes?!

Aquele sentimento que estava sentido o sufocando como nunca antes.

Aquele sentimento que sempre o ignorou e o confundia com competitividade e companheirismo.

ELE O AMAVA!

Por que não consegui perceber?!

Por quê?!

Estava por demasiado afundado naquela possessa escuridão.

Que não consegui ver a verdadeira necessidade do seu ser!

Sasuke não conseguia cessar as lágrimas.

Simplesmente não conseguia mais as segurar!

Tudo aquilo estava sufocando em sua mente.

Ele necessitava de Naruto.

De todas as formas possíveis!

Sentia vontade de explorá-lo!

Mas o mesmo já não estava aqui...

Seu espírito se fez jaz há algum tempo.

Mas seu desejo por ele ainda não acreditava nisto.

Começou a sentir calor. A queimar!

Ele admitia.

O queria.

De qualquer forma que seja.

Suas mãos que estavam em seu rosto começaram a descer.

Queria senti-lo mais.

Sentir toda a sua textura.

Despiu o cadáver.

Seu corpo ficava excitado por vê-lo exposto assim.

Nu.

Seu corpo não perderá a beleza mesmo com sua situação.

E tinha de admitir; O achava extremamente bonito.

Logo sem nem mesmo hesitar, somente queria ao mesmo saciar uma única vez seu insano desejo.

(E tinha de logo fazê-lo, pois duvidava ficar são se não o fizesse).

E sem perceber já estava em cima de Naruto encarando sua face.

Remexia em seu rosto, tendo a ilusão que o mesmo reagiria. Porém logo parou de fazê-lo.

Seus dedos pararam justamente em sua boca.

E não resistiu em beija-lo. Sabia que o Naruto não reagiria. Mas tinha de beija-lo.

Liberando seu desejo e sua ânsia por aquele corpo.

O beijava com luxuria, sadismo, selvageria e com tudo que queria.

Já que aquela seria sua única e ultima vez.

Estava sem ar. Mas não queria larga-lo. Não queria deixa-lo um milímetro se quer afastado de seu corpo.

Estava pegando fogo! Como se seu próprio ser se consumisse!

Cada centímetro seu clamava por Naruto!

Ele o quer!

Ele quer corromper todo aquele lindo e jaz corpo.

Ainda sufoca pelo beijo que não queria cessar Sasuke tira as cegas suas roupas de baixo.

Liberando seu membro que estava tão quente quando o resto de seu corpo.

Latejava.

Quase para solta parte de seu pré-gozo.

Sasuke por fim se separou um pouco de Naruto, concedendo a si um pouco de ar. E partia para beijar todo aquele corpo com devoção enquanto descia sua mão para o baixo ventre do mesmo.

Descia seus lábios desde o pescoço até o tórax do rapaz o beijava com se o mesmo fosse um deus.

Naruto era o seu deus agora.

Tocava até mesmo no membro do outro somente para se deliciar com a sensação de poder senti-lo totalmente. Não ligava realmente se o outro não estava reagindo.

Até que cansou de esperar e se delicadeza nenhuma – ele não sentiria mesmo – o penetrou.

Sentiu-se mal violando aquele corpo, tirando seu sangue até mesmo depois de morto.

Mas sua excitação era maior do que isso e logo voltou a beija-lo enquanto se movimentava dentro do mesmo.

Seus movimentos logo ganharam força e agilidade.

Naruto era delicioso.

Pena que só fará isso essa única vez...

Movimentos frenéticos, seu suor brotava de sua testa e pingava no rosto do loiro que apenas estava movendo-se como um simples boneco. O suor de Sasuke apenas o umedecia aquele corpo seco.

Seu corpo ficava cada vez mais quente, os tremores do orgasmo estavam chegando. Aumentou seus movimentos, sacudindo ainda mais o corpo abaixo de si.

E antes de sentir o clímax Sasuke deu um selo em Naruto, acompanhado em uma mordida nos lábios.

Jogando sua cabeça para trás, despejou-se dentro do rapaz.

Com a respiração ofegante Sasuke ainda sem se retirar de Naruto o observava com um sorriso e por fim selou carinhosamente seus lábios uma ultima vez.

"Eu te amo Naruto Uzumaki."

 **FIM**

 **N/A: Talvez realmente tenha ficado dramático ou desagradável demais.**

 **Porém estou esperançosa para ler suas opiniões sobre a estória, mesmo sendo positivas ou não.**

 **Mas em caso que de ter agradado, de alguma forma, ficarei muito satisfeita.**


End file.
